


Always More To Be Done

by Misdraevus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Tortugastuck, Tortugastuck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdraevus/pseuds/Misdraevus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The renowned bounty hunter, Captain Pyrope, attends the executions of her quarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always More To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> You must see Tortugastuck. YOU MUST. It's beautiful. http://tortugastuck.tumblr.com

 

Image by dodostad on Tumblr.

 

It was a nice, crisp day. The seagulls were cawing, she could smell the salt from the sea in the air. The sun shone resolutely, and the sea breeze was gentle. Then the drums began. Terezi observed the procedings from the fort wall. She didn't care for crowds, they were too disorienting. She stood with her back to the battlements, arms behind her back. Pyralspite sat on her shoulder, and chirruped. She could always count on Pyralspite. She was standing there, on the opposite wall from the gallows. They would be watching her, the hunted. They would look up to see her standing above everyone. She would be their final sight. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, that's how justice works. 

An official began reading the names of the dead men walking. The drums beat with their sonorous tune. 2 beats then three quick ones. Thump, thump, bu-bu-bum. The prisoners walked somberly to their nooses. Some probably had fire in their eyes. She respected that, even though they had to die. She heard the boots of an officer approach her from her right. She imagined his red coat, his tri-cornered hat and his silly wig. He stopped beside her, and she gave a lazy salute. He stood beside her, mimicking her pose. 

"Another excellent catch, Captain." he said.

"Thank you." she said, earnestly. It was always nice to be recognised.

"With more people like you, we might actually be getting somewhere with this lawlessness that plagues this place."

The prisoners' necks entered their nooses. 

"You must love this, musten't you?" he asked, trying not to sound aggressive.

"I'm sorry?"

"The executions. All your hard work finally bringing them in. Seeing them pay, I mean." He explained quickly.

"Not really." she mused.

"Why not? I think I would if I were in your position."  
  
"You wouldn't, trust me."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"I'm blind."

The lever was pulled, the drums stopped. There was a long, awkward silence as the pirates died. Pyralspite yawned.

"You're a remarkable hunter." said the officer, in thinly-concealed awe. She grinned, and looked at him. 

"I try. Pyralspite helps, though." she petted him as he perked up at his name. She could hear the crowd below begin to disperse.

"I see." says the officer. "Well, if there is anything you need for your hunts, I might be able to get them for you." She looked at him. "Just go to Requisitions and and ask for Captain Newman. That's me."

"Thank you, Captain. I might just do it." She heard him move, and she nodded as he left.

 She and her crew would enjoy the week-long reprieve, then it would be after the next batch of criminals. It was endearing and dangerous work, but if she didn't do it, then who would?

 

 


End file.
